


In A Field of Flowers

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soft Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Beelzebub wakes up from a nightmare and Gabriel is S O F T
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	In A Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/gifts).



> Alright so since I struggle writing anything short, @killerweasel challenged me to write under 500 words with the prompt "Wings and Cuddling." I wrote exactly 501 words out of pure spite XD

Gabriel pulled Beelzebub closer, cradling her in his arms as he materialized his wings and enveloped her in them. He could still feel her trembling, her skin feverish. She had woken up screaming from a nightmare, her eyes wild and her claws tearing at the bed sheets. He pulled her against him, even as she clawed at him in her terrified delirium. He trapped her arms between their bodies and clamped his wings tightly around her, the feathers soft against her naked skin. Her gasping waned until all he heard was a tiny sob, her head tucked up beneath his chin. 

“Shhhh, my Prince. It's alright. Don’t be afraid. I’ve got you. Hush now, you're safe,” he cooed, feeling her still trembling but her claws retracted. She pushed away from his chest in a panic to inspect where she'd accidentally clawed him, but he had already healed it. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” he reassured her, grazing her temple with his fingertips before very gently carding his fingers through her hair. She flinched away from the touch, then seemed to grow embarrassed by her own reaction and burrowed herself against his chest again, hiding her face. 

“Touch is too much?” he asked, and she nodded weakly. 

“Do you… want me to go?” 

He knew she hated anyone seeing her weak like this, even him. She would withdraw from everything when she was scared, but not this time. She shook her head _no_ , one small hand reaching up and clinging to the back of his neck. 

“You just want me to hold you?” he asked, and she nodded again, her trembling making his heart ache. He rolled onto his back and brought her with him, until she was laying on his chest. His wings rearranged to create a downy cocoon around her, holding her with just enough pressure that the weight would be comforting, and steadied his own breathing to a slow rhythm for her. He tried to imagine what kind of dream would make the Prince of Hell tremble in an angel’s grasp, but his imagination was never very good. 

“Why don’t I tell you what I dreamt about?” he suggested, and she remained silent. In truth, he didn’t remember his dream, but he wanted to replace whatever terrifying images had rattled her so badly with only peace and serenity. He described a field of aromatic flowers—lavender and lilies—their scent carried along the gentle breeze that graced their petals. He described a pair of raven black wings beneath his fingertips, shining prismatic in the warm sunlight. Soft pale skin, a few pink scars, all caressed and kissed with near holy veneration. 

Gabriel let his voice fall silent as he opened up his wings to glance down at Beelzebub, and he grinned when he found that her blue eyes were closed and she was buzzing softly. He enveloped her once again in his wings and breathed deep, already on his way to meet her in that field of flowers.


End file.
